


Numbing the Senses

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Per a request from my twitter page.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Kudos: 34





	Numbing the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Per a request from my twitter page.

Kate: are you awake?

Sophie: It’s late, are you okay?

Kate was about to text Sophie but she thought better of it. There was no way Sophie could find out what she had done. She didn’t want to bring her into this so she deleted the message and placed it in her back pocket and then took a drink, followed by one hand in her pocket. She was numb and she wanted to feel that way for the rest of the night. She deserved it after everything she had done.

***** 

“Hands, in the air now!” Sophie said to Alice.

“Now is that the way to talk to an old friend?” Alice asked as she didn’t comply.

“Now!”

“Kate,” said Alice, “would you please tell your girlfriend to take that thing off me?”

“Call it even for last night,” Kate said referring to when Alice pulled a gun on her and her dad shortly after burying Cartright’s body.

“What do you want Alice?”

“Well I was going to ask your help locating my Mouse but you’ve clearly got your hands busy with someone else.”

“Wait, Mouse is missing?”

“Duh, that’s what I just said but seriously, Kate, don’t worry about it. I’m very capable of finding him myself.”

“What can I do?” Kate reluctantly said.

“Oh you’ve clearly done enough. Thanks for that by the way. It saved me the mess from doing it.”

Kate tensed as Sophie looked at her. “What is she talking about, Kate, what’s going on?”

“Oh you haven’t told her yet?” asked Alice. “I thought that’s why you were texting her last night. Oh come on you weren’t exactly discreet about it.”

“Kate?”

“Oh please, Kate,” said Alice, “please tell her.”

“You should go,” Kate said tensely to her sister. 

“Right,” Alice replied. She nodded, “Find me when you do tell her. God knows you’re going to need me more than you will Sophie. I can at least forgive you, can you say the same about Sophie?”

“Go Alice,” Kate said, “now!”

“Very well, have fun with all of this," Alice said as she turned to walk away.

Kate was doing her very best to control herself. She stood watching the door where Alice had just left. 

“What the hell, Kate, you’re just letting her go! How many times are you going to let her control you like that?

“What are you doing here,” Kate whispered.

“I came to check on you. I got your text last night and I got worried.

Kate remained silent. Kate didn’t care about Alice. She was numb all over again. The memory of last night entering her mind, it never really left.  
As angry as Sophie wanted to be she was more worried about the look on Kate’s face. “Kate,” said Sophie, “Kate talked to me.”

Rather than talk immediately Kate walked around the bar. She poured a glass of her favorite scotch and took a sip.

“What happened?” Sophie asked.

“I’m not the person you think I am,” said Kate.

“You’re exactly the person I know you are.”

“You’re wrong, Sophie. I did something last night. Something I can’t take back. He once told me ‘battle not with monsters, least ye become a monster.’”

“You’re not a monster, Kate. You never could be if anything you’re courageous.”

“What part of killing a man is courageous?” Sophie just looked at her. “Yeah, Sophie. I killed a man last night and believe me he had every reason to die I just never imagined I’d be the one to do it.”

Kat let Sophie take a moment for that to sink in. Kate couldn’t be a killer, it just didn’t seem possible. Sure maybe she had it in her but that was a lifetime ago before she got kicked out of the academy but now it just didn’t seem like so. “Who um, who was he?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah Kate, it kind of does. You’re not a killer and something tells me you wouldn’t kill someone without there being a reason.”

Kate nodded. “His name was Cartright, the man who kidnapped Alice.” 

“Okay wow so aside from Alice does anyone else know about this?”

“Just my dad.”

“So this is what you wanted to talk to me about last night?”

“Yeah.”

“I needed someone and the first person I thought of was you. Kind of stupid hu?”

“No not stupid. You know you can always turn to me.”

“But not in the way I want.”

“Kate-,”

Kate shook her head, “Sorry that was out of line.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not, I mean god none of this is okay. I killed a man, Sophie. I’m becoming the very thing my sister wanted, the very thing he told me I would become. He told me you take one life and then another and another. None of this would even surprise him right now.”

“First off, Kate, you are nothing like Alice, far from it and second you keep referring to ‘he’. Who do you mean?”

“I can’t.”

“You should be able to tell me anything, you know that.”

“It’s safer if you don’t know.”

“More secrets, I get it,” Sophie said as she began to walk out.

‘Damn it’,” Kate whispered to herself. “Sophie wait.”

Sophie turned to look at her. “For what?” 

Kate walked around the counter and headed towards her. Their lips met for a moment and then it got deeper. 

When they pulled apart Sophie placed her hand on her lips, “You’re Batwoman.”

“I don’t know what you’re-,” Kate knew there was no point in hiding it any longer. “The lips kind of gave it away didn’t it?”

“Yeah a little bit,” Sophie said with a smile.

“Sorry, I really had no intention of you finding out this way.”

“Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“I’ve wanted to countless times before. And then when we were, well when you and Batwoman, were sort of a thing I’d never wanted anything more.”

“Oh so you refer to yourself in the third person.”

Kate shrugged, “Kind of a habit.”

“So what does this mean, Kate?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s probably something we should figure out.”

Sophie didn’t answer, instead she kissed Kate again. 

Though there was still a lot to talk about: Cartright, finding out Kate’s secret, and the mystery man who told Kate about monsters, who sounded like a real dick, they would figure it out together. The only thing that mattered was the two of them in this very moment.


End file.
